


the accidental kiss

by xx_mcrtist_xx



Category: Gorillaz, My Chemical Romance, Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge - My Chemical Romance (Album)
Genre: 2-D - Freeform, Album: Demon Days (Gorillaz), Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Phase Two (Gorillaz), Revenge Era Gerard Way, Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge Era, gerard way - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26615251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xx_mcrtist_xx/pseuds/xx_mcrtist_xx
Summary: this has no relationships or shipping this is just a randon idea that came to mind late at night and i had to write it. it has been changed from when i first wrote it (late at night september 22 2020) but only to improve it and correct grammatical errors. this is revenge era my chemical romance and phase two gorillaz just so you know. this story has no swearing and is completely PG so anyone that wants to read it can. Noodle, murdoc, Russel, Frank, Ray, Mikey and Bob are all just meantioned in the story and are not main characters. ( andyes i included Bob because he is in My Chemical Romance at the time this story takes place) so thats all you should know before reading.
Relationships: None
Kudos: 1





	the accidental kiss

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy the story! i am proud of this story and i think it turned out pretty good so i hope you all like it!

It was a sunny day in Belleville, New Jersey and My Chemical Romance were about to go on tour with the Gorillaz. Gerard was finishing up packing the stuff he needed for the tour putting it in his suitcase. Once he finished he put on his shoes and went out the door Mikey followed shortly. He texted Ray and Frank asking if they had finished packing and started heading to the bus terminal to get on their tour bus to meet Bob because Bob was already on the bus waiting for the rest of the band.

2-D was chilling in the Gorillaz tour bus waiting for My Chemical Romance to show up and get on the My Chemical Romance tour bus so they could all leave at the same time. Murdoc was playing some bass in the back of their bus and Noodle was playing some video games with russel. 2-D got up and decided to get a Pepsi because he was thirsty. Once he finished drinking his Pepsi he decided to go for a short walk because he was bored and wanted something to do. He went to open the door but just when he was about to open someone opened it from the outside. 

2-D fell forwards because of the sudden shock of the door opening on it’s own and fell straight onto Gerard Way accidentally kissing him when it happened. Soon after 2-D got up brushing any dirt off himself from the fall and then checked on Gerard to make sure he was ok. After that incident Gerard was in a slight shock and 2-D felt bad for it happening. Gerard apologised for almost entering the wrong tour bus and 2-D apologised for falling on Gerard and kissing him by accident. They decided that they would forget that it ever happened and never mention it. 

The End, or is it? (it is the end of the story I just wanted to say that).


End file.
